RWBY and Red vs Blue: War of Chorus Chronicles
by Agent Mech V
Summary: It takes place on Chorus, where Team RWBY and JNPR help their color coded friends fight a war of survival as Charon industries tries to take over the planet.
1. Chapter 1: Capital Assets

**Chapter 1: Capital Assets**

Grif walked from his meeting with Caboose, people passing him and greeting him.

Good morning Captain Grif! A New Republic Soldier said as he passed.

Hey. **Grif** replied lazily. "Good morning Captain Grif!" a Fed soldier said enthusiastically.

Yeah. **Grif** said, not paying attention.

Suddenly he was stopped by New Republic soldier with yellow accents, he deeply stepped in front of Grif. "Oh, OH! Captain Grif!" He said happily.

Griff sighed,

Yes, Matthews? **Grif** said to **Matthews.**

Hey! Uh... Uh I just wanted to say, uh, thanks again for everything you and the other Reds and Blues have done for us! If you hadn't shut down that radio jammer, we'd be dead! **Matthews** said to **Grif**

Gosh, Matthews, I really appreciate that. Almost as much as I did the other 56 times you thanked me! **Grif** said back to **Matthews.**

Oh, good! **Matthews** said.

From a nearby tower, Ruby and her team sat, Blake staring over the city, and Weiss hovering near Blake.

Did we make the right choice... Coming here? **Ruby** asked.

I don't know, **Yang** replied, I think we should help anyone that needs it... But I don't think we have any right to be interfering in this war."

They need us. **Weiss** and **Blake** said in unison.

They looked at each other quickly.

What do you mean? **Ruby** said.

The Federal army needs this victory, or they won't have the power to regain control over Chorus. Knocking the Pirates out of the picture would allow the Federation control of the planet. **Weiss** explained, Blake scoffed, The federal army was obviously oppressive, winning this war will allow the New Republic to reform the planet's government and give the planet freedom and peace."

"But the New Republic lack the experience and the order to run themselves, let alone a planetary government!" "Please! The Federation kicked the New Republic away and is causing them all this trouble!"

"It's not the Federation's fault the New Republic would rather live in a giant hole and fight like savages than work things out." Weiss said. "Guys, stop." A voice said, Pyrrha walked in,

"You heard the transmission, the whole war was a lie, fabricated by Felix and Locus. We can't lose sight on the prize, driving out Charon and freeing Chorus.

These petty political argument a will get us nowhere except against each other." "She's right," **Ruby** added,

"we aren't here to fight each other, we are here to help our friends." "Right." They all said. "

Kimball needs to see team RBY, and I believe Carolina wanted to see you, Weiss." Weiss cringed slightly at the

acronym she said... RBY... "Alright..." She said, suddenly vanishing in a flash of blue. Team RBY walked to the Capitol building alongside JNPR.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Yours Is Ours Part 1

Chapter 2: What's Yours Is Ours Part 1

While Grif finding Kimball. At war room where team RBY and JNRP were Destined about Fed's Army and New Republic.

I don't care if men prefer it, the fact of matter is we are going to run out of ammunition faster. **Kimball** said to **Doyle.**

But you're not talking the statistical advantage into account. Yes, the standard issue assault rifle has a firing rate of 15 rounds per second. **Doyle** said back to **Kimball.**

Will I-. Before Kimball could finish her sentence a republic soldier came in the room. Excuse me . The people who wanted see you. **republic soldier** said to **Kimball.**

will bring them in. **Doyle** said to **republic soldier.**

Hello Kimball. **Ruby** said to **Kimball.**

Thank you for helping the Reds and Blues. **Kimball** said to **Ruby**.

It was nothing. **Blake** said.

We were glad to hel…. Before **Yang** could finish her sentence Grif came in angrily.

Hey! **Grif** said in loud tone.

Kimball,Doyle,RBY and JNRP looked at him.

We got a problem! **Grif** said loudly.

Is it tan with blue visor? **Doyle** asked

Hey Grif! What do you want? **Jaune** said to **Grif.**

What do I want? I'll tell you what I want!? Grif said everything more loudly. Now I'm what most people probably consider a hero. Like Firefighter, or The guy that invented the microwave, or uh….The Oreo dude. Grif said to them. Oh-Kay… **Kimball** said in a weird way to **Grif.**

I've no idea what he talking about. **Nora** said.

So what to know is why a hero, is not allowed to have...SECOND HELPING IN MESS HALL! **Grif** said in the loudest tone to **Doyle.**

Because we're low on food. **Doyle** explain to **Grif.**

Oh, so you have the common sense to ration out our meals but not our ammo. **Kimball** complained to **Doyle.**

That is hardly relevant. Doyle replied back to Kimball. Hardly relevant? Kimball said back to Doyle. Hey, I know you guy are have a hard time playing nice, but there are bigger things at stake right now. Grif said. Get out Kimball ordered Grif. Like steak, for instance! **Grif** said.

Get out! **Kimball** said in an adjectives way to **Grif.**

We need bigger ones! Grif! Leave! Now! **Kimball** ordered Grif.

So, are we just going to put a pin in this or.. Grif almost was going sentence.

Oh my God! Won't someone just put him on dish duty for the rest of the day! **Kimball** said angrily at **Grif.**

What!? **Grif** said in shock.

Come on, sir. Let's go. **Republic soldier** said to **Grif.**

This is Stupid! **Grif** yelled back at **Kimball.**

Well That serves him right for opening his big mouth. **Blake** said.

I agree. **Ren** replied to **Blake.**

Can we just talk about something else for a minute? **Kimball** asked **Doyle.**

Well, the reason I originally came to speak with you,...was to inform you of the status of our men's most recent assault. Doyle explain to **Kimball.**

Wait!, they radioed in? What happened? **Kimball** question **Doyle.**

Yeah! What happened is Tucker alright? **Yang** said worried.

And Sarge? **Pyrrha** said too.

Well… **Doyle** said nervous.

At Charon Research Complex 2C.

🎵 Duh,duh,duh🎵 What? 🎵 Another one bites the dash, oh yeah! 🎵 And another one gone-World🎵 And another one gone-Uh!🎵 Another one bites the dash, oh yeah!🎵 Ooh!🎵 We-Kicked-Your-But!- Evil Doers!🎵 Get down wit' your bad self. **Tucker** and **Sarge** finished singh.

All right! That enough. We just their base, no need for cruel and unusual said to **Tucker** and **Sarge.**

You sure? I could drop some sick beats on 'em. You know, bust some rhymes, make it old-school. Hehe. **Sarge** messing around with **Carolina.**

Oh for God's sakes, please don't. **Epsilon** appeared said to **Sarge.**

Yeah! please don't. **Weiss** appeared agreed with **Epsilon.**

Huh...square. **Sarge** said to **Epsilon.**

Come on, let's get this place sorted out. Intel say they were keeping some Freelancer equipment here. **Carolina** ordered **Tucker** and **Sarge.**

Right, Sarge, why don't you go check on the feds? Tucker, are you down to handle the rebels? **Epsilon** ordered both **Tucker** and **Sarge.**

Yeah,yeah! **Tucker** said to **Epsilon** and walked with **Sarge.**

It's good to you see Weiss. **Epsilon** said to **Weiss.**

You too. **Weiss** replied back to **Epsilon.**

In all the years we spent in the canyon, when did Tucker learn to dance? **Epsilon** said.

And sing too? **Weiss** said.

I've got bigger questions on my mind right now. **Carolina** said.

Yeah? Like what? **Epsilon** asked Carolina.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to get going part 2

**Chapter 3: Time to get going part 2**

She and Carolina walk off, and a teleportation grenade activates once they're gone, revealing Simmons and Grif, Yang, Blake flat on their backs. They get up with some groaning.

Gah! I _hate_ that. **Grif** said.

At least you don't get headaches... **Simmons** said to **Grif.**

Grif! Simmons! You're late! **Sarge** said to both **Simmons** and **Grif.**

 _(sighs)_ You were saying? **Grif** said.

What took you guys? It's instant teleportation. **Tucker** said.

and hey Yang and Blake. **Tucker** said.

What's up T? **Yang** said to **Tucker**

just the same old thing. **Tucker** replied to **Yang.**

Well, we had to make sure Lopez and Donut could handle things while we were gone. **Simmons** said to **Tucker.**

You hand out weapons and ammo, how hard can it be? **Tucker** said to **Simmons.**

 _Simmons and Grif exchange a look. Cut to the armory, where Lopez and Donut are facing a line of soldiers._

Bienvenido a la armería. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo?[Welcome to the armory. How may we assist you?] **Lopez** said.

Lopez says you're two days late on your weapon rental! **Donut** said.

¡¿Por qué insistes en traducir por mí cuando les podrías hablar ti mismo no más?![Why do you insist on translating for me, when you could just be talking to them yourself?!] **Lopez** said.

Whoa, no need to call the man a turkey baster, Lopez! Everyone makes mistakes. _(whispering to the Fed soldier in front of him)_ Forgive him, it's his fiery Latin temper. **Donut** said to **Lopez.**

 _Cut back to Simmons and Grif._

Yeah, harder than you think. **Simmons** said

So, you got the goods? **Grif** said.

You're darn right we do! **Sarge** said.

 _Cut to the goods._

Weapons! Ammo! Laser beams! You name it! It's Christmas come early! Unless you're looking at it from the pirates' point of view, in which case, it's kinda the opposite. **Sarge** said excitedly.

Hanukkah? **Tucker** said.

so why did you came here? did you be back in the base. **Sarge** question to both **Yang** and **Blake**

we have to come because if you're ok. **Blake** said to **Sarge.**

we're fine By the way besides it was easy it took out on every one of those space pirates. **Tucker** said to **Blake**

Excellent work, sir. Another enemy outpost taken down. I just wish I could've been there to see you on the battlefield. **Simmons** said.

Why don't you guys come with us on the next mission? **Tucker** said to **Simmons.**

Whohohokay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. **Simmons** said to **Tucker.**

how about you two, do you want to come in the next mission? **Tucker** asked **Yang** and **Blake.**

you can count us in. **Yang** said.

let me get my stuff ready. **Blake** said.

Suit yourself, Better start packing this stuff up. **Grif** said.

 _He throws a teleportation grenade, and the pile of weapons, ammo, and laser beams disappear instantly._

Well, that's enough back-breaking labor for one day. **Grif** said.

 _The PA system crackles to life._

Eureka! **Grey** shouts.

Ow. **Grif** said in pain.

is she always this loud? **Blake** asked.

how should I know. **Sarge** replied to **Blake**

I made a discovery! **Grey** said over the PA system.

Damn. And I thought I was fast. **Tucker** said.

What? **Grif** said to **Tucker.**

I mean, uh, what? Nothing. **Tucker** said.

Ma'am, g-give me back the microphone! **Soldier** said _over the PA system, with the sound of a struggle._

Hold on! **Grey** said over the PA system.

 _A crash is heard offscreen._

All Freelancer-related people, get your butts in here! **Grey** said over the PA system.

Ma'am! Please, calm down! **Soldier** said over the PA system.

You have no appreciation for modern science! **Grey** said over the PA system.

There is more clattering; the PA system turns off. Cut to inside the facility, where Grey is standing facing Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Sarge, Blake and Yang. Carolina walks in.

That was fast. **Carolina** said.

Look, it's completely normal, okay? **Tucker** said to **Carolina.**

Wait, what? **Church** said to **Tucker.**

How is that... **Weiss** said.

Quiet! **Grey** screams.

 _(clears throat)_ Thank you. Now, say what you want about our enemies. **Grey** said.

They suck. **Simmons** said.

They're dirtbags. **Sarge** said.

Rats. **Yang** said.

Total dicks. **Tucker** said.

Yeah, not an invitation to talk, guys. **Church** said.

-but you can't discount their ambition. Or intelligence, for that matter. **Grey** :

There's a reason Chairman Hargrove got to where he is now. **Carolina** said looking around.

This compound isn't one of Charon's typical munitions factories or radio jammers. They're not disassembling alien artifacts here, they're trying to turn them back on. And that tower you saw seems to be their primary target. **Grey** said.

Ohh, see, who called that? Me! **Church** said.

So what does it do? **Simmons** said.

That's exactly what I intend to find out! Now, who's down for a field trip? **Grey** said.

Uhhh, what? **Tucker** said confusedly

Well, if I'm going to take a look at this tower, I'll require an escort. How about you, Simmons, you've always seemed intelligent. **Grey** said.

Oh! Thank you! **Simmons** said.

Well, compared to your friends. **Grey** said.

Wh- why did you feel the need to add that? **Simmons** said.

No way! This shit's got Blue Team Problems written all over it. **Grif** said.

Aw, c'mon, man! **Tucker** said.

Hey, you're the one that grabs swords and fucks aliens, alright? So don't come crying to me. **Grif** said.

Epsilon and I should stay behind in case Charon launches a counterattack. **Carolina** said.

Yeah, and I can try to get through some of this data while you're out. **Church** said.

 _(chuckles)_ Well, don't you worry about it, little lady, me and Aquaman over here can handle whatever diabolical schemes those no-good space pirates may be preparing for us this very moment. **Sarge** said.

Oh no, you'll mainly just be carrying my survey equipment to the site. **Grif** said.

Ah. Right! Then we'll... carry... that stu- we'll carry the shit outta that stuff. **Sarge** said.

Mm, fine, let's just get this over with. **Tucker** said.

then i'm coming. **Yang** said.

you can count on me. **Blake** said.

Actually, a four-man team would be ideal. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone else you could spare to help us, would you? **Grey** said.

Oh, I can think of someone. **Church** said appears next to **Tucker.**

Please don't. **Tucker** said.

 _Cut to outside, where Caboose has just arrived via teleportation grenade. Tucker and Church are standing in the background, watching him._

said. Field trip! Woooo! _(sprints around)_ We are going to a field! Oh my god! This is going to be...amazing! Field trip! **Caboose** said runs off yelling something incoherent.

Church? **Tucker** said.

Yeah? **Church** said.

You're dead to me. **Tucker** said to **Church.**

Yeah, that's tough, I'll cry on the inside, don't forget to pack his lunch. **Church** said sarcastic to **Tucker.**

Also, he needs to take that pill twice a day. **Church** said.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4:Tourist Trap part 3

_**Red vs Blue and RWBY: In a different world**_ __


	5. Chapter 5: No Fighting in the War Room

_**Red vs Blue and RWBY: In a different world**_ __


	6. Chapter 6: Along Came a Spider

_**Red vs Blue and RWBY: In a different world**_ __


End file.
